Kissing Coffins
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: Romy Anne Vanderbilt is spending the summer in Santa Carla. She’s tired of the Beverly Hills lifestyle and all the fake people along with it. She’s not your typical socialite; then again her new friends are anything but typical. Dwayne/OC
1. Platitudinous

**+Kissing Coffins+ **

Summary: Romy Anne Vanderbilt is spending the summer in Santa Carla with her uncle and his family. She's tired of the Beverly Hills lifestyle and all the fake people along with it. She's not your typical socialite; then again her new friends are anything but typical.

Okay, Lost Boys is possibly one of the greatest movies ever made. I just got it on my itunes so I've been watching it like crazy so I could get it just right when I wrote a fanfic. I hope my story does them justice. I created a playlist for this story; selections are featured at the beginning of each chapter. I encourage you to listen and read at the time. The O/C will be played by the beautiful Megan Goode. Look her up when you get the chance.

* * *

_Chapter One: Platitudinous _

"Santa Carla hasn't changed a bit, Romy." Rev. George Vanderbilt said, picking up his nieces heavy suitcases.

Romy tried to smile, "Yeah, it sounds great uncle George."

He threw her suitcases into the trunk of his beat up Chevy Tahoe, "Only two?"

She shrugged and slid into the passenger's seat of the vehicle. George turned the key in the ignition and the truck rumbled to life. As he tried to find a station in the radio that would appease his niece, George decided to make conversation with the girl.

"So, how're things in Beverly Hills."

"As superficial as ever." She said, "You're not missing much."

The rest of the ride was in silence, save for the slight hum of the radio playing soft jazz. Romy kept her hand out the window, liking the feeling of the breeze of the sea air. Santa Carla was a small beach town, the perfect place to spend summer vacation. It was full of interesting people and Romy remembered all the summers she'd spent with her uncle. Of course she didn't get to do most of the things she wanted, her uncle being a pastor and all. She wasn't allowed on the boardwalk after dark and had to go to church every Sunday; but maybe things would be different this time around. Her parents usually gave her plenty of leash to do whatever she pleased in the Hills. She ran a hand through her thick hair,

"Uncle George, would it be okay if I explored tonight?"

George gave her a look, "Explore? Romy, when we get home your aunt's got dinner ready and then we're taking the boys to the movies. Maybe tomorrow."

The boys, her cousins Kellan and Hayden, were fourteen but still babied by their parents. They didn't want them to be exposed to the obscene parts of Santa Carla, which apparently included the boardwalk. When they pulled up to the family house, a small two story with blue shutters, her Aunt Laurel was waving at them from the window.

George lugged the suitcases up the stairs, "I'll give you a second to freshen up. Dinner's in a few."

Romy nodded, "Sure thing."

The guest room was small and baby blue, perfect for a girl. It was like a mini beach retreat, with sand dollars hanging from the windows and landscape paintings of lighthouses. Romy opened her suitcase and changed from her sweatpants into a jean skirt, leaving her loose tank top on.

Dinner was uneventful, as usual. Romy stirred her spaghetti around her plate trying not to look as bored as she felt. She loved her family, she really did, but sometimes they could be the most monotonous people on the planet.

"So Romy, college soon?" Aunt Laurel asked.

Romy pushed some salad away from the red sauce, "Well you know, Harvard-"

"Hayden use a napkin!" Laurel scolded, interrupting her niece.

Hayden only sighed, "Mom! I don't need one."

Romy was thoroughly disgusted when her aunt began to wipe the upper lip of her son as he babbled about how he was capable of taking care of himself. After dinner was the usual family tradition of going to see a movie but Aunt Laurel decided against it because there wasn't anything 'family oriented' out. So everyone was demoted to watching reruns of Remington Steel while Aunt Laurel made sundaes. Romy decided to retire early, little did they know, Romy decided to go out and experience Santa Carla life herself.

* * *

**Very short but I've written many chapters so I'll post them if I get reviews. Peace.**


	2. Fox and Hunter

**Oh yeah, 1 review! But please, I'll need like three more to update again. Please! Please! Please! This chapter has a reference from _A Knight's Tale _it's blazingly obvious, like a blind man could see it. That is, if he watched the movie. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fox and Hunter**

Romy strode along the boardwalk, wonder dancing in her eyes as she took in the colorful lights of the rides. It changed drastically from its family oriented nature in the daytime. Now it seemed wild and dangerous to Romy, but it was the danger that drew her in. The sea air was a drastic change from the stuffy smell in her uncle's house her senses had become accustomed to. Breathy screams of laughter and slight fear echoed from the roller-coasters and Romy didn't know what she could possibly do first. The smell of hot dogs assaulted her nose and Romy felt like she hadn't eaten in years. Her mom always had her on the latest diet craze so Romy never got to eat anything involving fat or sodium. How long had it been since she'd had a hot dog?

Too long.

"One hot dog please." She said, handing the beefy vendor her money and accepting the hot dog.

She took a large bite, the flood of real food made her almost weep with joy. After she'd stuffed most of the delicious dog into her mouth Romy noticed two giggling girls off to the side of the boardwalk getting their ears pierced by a heavily tattooed man. She smiled; she'd never gotten her belly-button pierced. As she positioned herself on the uncomfortable stool the man wiped her belly with alcohol,

"This might hurt, missy."

Romy inwardly smiled, "I don't mind."

Two minutes and five dollars later, Romy had a small silver barbell in her belly but the dull ache didn't bother her. This was going to be her summer; with no one telling her what to do, or who to hang out with, or what to eat. It was her life and she was going to live it to the fullest. She had a bounce in her step that she couldn't explain; consequently, this bounce landed her right into someone. Two someone's.

"Oh sorry."

They were taller than her, a blonde and brunette, their hair was wild like a lion's mane. But they were handsome, in a feral sort of way. To Romy they looked like typical bikers, people her mother would've called 'bad blood'.

"No problem girl." The blonde leered.

Romy nodded in agreement and walked in the opposite direction, unaware that the strangers were following her. She cut through the crowd quickly, wanting to get back to the arcade she'd seen earlier. Then she saw that she was being followed in one of the glass windows lining the boardwalk shops. She turned, her face not baring a hint of anger,

"Why are you following me?"

The brunette looked caught off guard, like he was used to people not questioning his motifs, "You're new around here."

"Yeah, how can you tell?" Romy asked.

They both shared a look and smiled, obviously thinking something was funny. The blonde slipped an arm around her waist, "Let's say we've lived here awhile."

She slid out of his embrace, "Well, yes I am new, not that it's any of your business."

"I'm Paul." The blonde said, "And the broody dude behind you is Dwayne."

Romy relaxed a little and smiled at Dwayne and Paul, "Nice to meet you."

Dwayne and Paul looked at her, expecting her to reciprocate the introduction but instead she only turned away and glided into the arcade. They followed intensely, not wanting to let her out of their sight. They knew Marko and David would be wondering where they'd snuck off to but they were willing to answer to David if they could know the girl's name. She was getting tokens from a machine when they caught up to her. Leaning against the wall, Paul looked down at her,

"Usually, people give out names after introductions."

"Do you find me unusual then?" she questioned coyly.

His lips quirked into a smile, "Highly."

She fed some tokens into a claw machine, "If I'm unusual then the people around here must be aliens."

"Sometimes I wonder." Dwayne said.

Paul nodded to the machine, "I can win you something if you want."

She smiled again and Dwayne resisted asking her if it hurt to smile so much. She stepped aside,

"Really? These things are a total rip-"

Before she could even point to the small plush tiger she wanted, Paul was already handing it to her. She pat the toy on the head,

"You must do that for all the girls."

"Actually," Paul leaned in flirtatiously, "I don't."

Dwayne gave him a look as if to say 'behave'. Paul could sometimes walk head-first into things without looking and Dwayne was usually the one who had to clean up the mess.

Romy giggled, "Seriously though, what're you guys?" she nodded to their outfits, "Biker pirates or something?"

Paul laughed again and Romy was reminded of a hyena, "We're whatever we wanna be, girl."

Dwayne rolled his eyes, "That was so corny Paul."

"But funny." Paul said, elbowing Dwayne.

"Very funny." Romy seconded.

They had walked away from the arcade and nearer to the boardwalk rides. Romy made a mental note to get Kellan and Hayden comic books so they wouldn't be totally bored. They really were sweet kids. As they passed a small comic shop, Romy decided to get them now before she forgot. Dwayne and Paul stopped at the entrance of the shop,

"Never pegged you for a comic geek." Dwayne said.

Romy sighed, "It's for my cousins."

From the corner of her eye she saw two boys on the sides of the aisles watching her and her two new friends. When she acknowledged them they pretended to read the comics held in front of their faces.

"Weird." She said under her breath.

As she located the two comics, Dwayne and Paul goofing around behind her, one of the stalker boys came up to her. He had brown hair and a red bandana tied around his forehead like a Rambo in the making.

"Those are some serious books there." He said, nodding to the books in Romy's arms.

"Yup." She held up the comics, "My cousins love _Vampire's Everywhere_."

When she turned around the other was there. He looked like he could've been mini-Rambo's brother, "So, do you believe?"

"Believe in what?"

They shared a look, "Vampires."

"What about'em?"

Paul and Dwayne suddenly loomed behind her like a pair of threatening bison. Romy showed them her comics,

"They're just books." She looked at the other two boys, "And no I don't believe in vampires." She scoffed, "Next thing you know you'll be asking about werewolves."

Mini-Rambo stared at Dwayne and Paul defiantly, "Just in case you see some, our number's on the back."

"And pray you don't have to use it." The other said.

Romy shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your names."

"Edgar and Allen Frog."

She leaned in, "Well, thank you for the advice Edgar and Allen."

She paid for her comics and walked out of the store, Paul and Dwayne followed like they were attached at the hip. Romy looked at her watch,

"Son of a bitch." She cursed, it was 1AM. She looked at Dwayne and Paul apologetically, "I have to go home."

Dwayne looked disgusted by the idea, "Home?"

"Yeah," Paul said, "It's only 1, c'mon girl, stay out with us."

Romy scratched her head, "I can't. Really I wish I could."

As she walked away down the darkening street she heard the roar of motorbikes behind her. She groaned, whoever it was she hoped they'd leave her alone. Just as she was ready to scream bloody murder, Paul and Dwayne pulled up next to her.

"Hop on." Dwayne said.

Romy hesitated; she knew not to accept rides from people she barely knew.

Paul let out one of his famous hyena laughs, "Unless you're scared."

She'd never be this reckless in Beverly Hills, she thought as she straddled the motorbike seat behind Dwayne. But something about these two made her feel that they wouldn't harm her. She told them where she lived and they sped off. Romy kept her eyes shut tightly the whole time, fast things really didn't do well with her stomach. Paul and Dwayne however, were having the time of their lives; whooping and screaming like wild animals as they screeched around street corners. People's lights flicked on and startled suburbians vacated their homes to see what all the fuss was. Imagine their surprise when the source of the ruckus pulled to a halt in front of the Reverend's house.

Romy still clutched Dwayne for dear life even after they stopped. Her nails had latched onto his jacket much like a cat's onto a scratching post. Dwayne chuckled,

"You can let go now. We're here."

"I knew that." Romy said, cracking her eyes open.

"Oh shit! Look at'er hair!" Paul laughed, leaning over the handles of his bike.

Romy felt her hair with one hand tentatively; it had frizzed out and was now sticking in every direction. She smoothed it down, embarrassed that her new friends had seen her that way.

"Now I look just like you." She said, sticking out her tongue.

Romy hopped the picket fence and tip-toed over to the twisting rose arch that she'd used to climb down. Wedging her boot into one of the holes she tried to pull herself up by hanging onto one of the vines. It snapped and she fell back, fortunately, into Paul's arms.

"Hey sweet-thang." He winked, copping a feel of Romy's behind.

"Thanks." She said, wriggling out of his embrace.

Dwayne was leaning against the siding of the house, "Need some help?"

Romy looked at her window on the second floor, "Maybe."

Dwayne sighed, "Here, stand on my shoulders."

"Um okay." She said, accepting Paul's help as he hoisted her onto Dwayne's shoulders so her legs were hanging off.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked as she tried to get her stand and get her balance.

Paul and Dwayne didn't answer. They were gawking at the perfect view of Romy's ass in her jean skirt.

"Hello? This isn't a peep show!" she said, noticing their stares, "Stop looking up my skirt you perverts!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, girl."

When she got a good grip of the roof she pulled herself up.

"Thank you." She said, leaning over to see Dwayne and Paul.

As she opened the window Paul cleared his throat,

"Seriously girl, we deserve to know your name after this."

"Why would a fox give its name to a hunter?" Romy joked, pursing her lips.

Paul looked disappointed but Dwayne only smirked, "Then nameless you shall remain, my foxy lady."


	3. Pack?

**Short chapter tonight. But I thank everyone for all the reviews! They really do keep me going! I really want to finish this story, actually I have already started to construct a sequel. Talk about getting ahead of yourself. **

**I don't own Lost Boys or anything that reminds you of them. Not even the bouncy Duran Duran hair. I just own Romy and her family. **

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Three: Pack?**

"I dunno D; you really think she's Pack material?" Paul asked.

They were lazing around the cave waiting for Marko, Laddie, and David to return. Dwayne sighed, he was trying to think of anything besides the girl they'd met on the boardwalk, but it was no use. He was in full on crush mode. Of course he'd never tell the Pack; he'd lose his air of being the mystifying apathetic Dwayne they'd been accustomed to. He'd been keeping tabs on the mystery girl for a week or so, just watching, observing her habits; her likes, her dislikes. Dwayne was starting to creep himself out at the amount of information he knew about the girl by just watching her. He knew she slept with her window open, she went to the boardwalk on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and the weekends. That she danced to Wham and Duran Duran when her family was out of the house, which was never often. But he also knew the Pack was becoming worried about where he was sneaking off to. He knew David was becoming suspicious.

Oh wait, David was _always _suspicious.

"I guess… I mean was Star?" Dwayne said, knowing the mention of their last female Pack member would get a rise out of Paul.

Paul kicked a stone, "That bitch?!" he almost laughed, "She was _never _Pack material. David only wanted her because she'd be his little fuck toy."

Paul and Star never really got along and Dwayne knew Paul could talk for hours about how much of an annoying bitch Star was.

"Ok, bad example but seriously you think she'll be into it?"

"You know David'll be pissed if you turn her. So will Max." Paul said, turning down his stereo.

Dwayne snorted, "Fuck Max, not like he cares. And David… he'll get over it."

It was Paul's turn to laugh, "Yeah right! Hello?! David'll fucking rip your head off!" his voice became a little lower, "Remember what happened in Miami?"

Dwayne shuddered and unconsciously ran his fingers over the raised scar David had inflicted on his bicep, "How couldn't I? You don't forget shit like that."

"Exactly," Paul said, "And he'll do worse if you do this behind his back. And you only saw this chick what? Once? And we don't know her name."

"Who's name?"

Paul and Dwayne ceased all conversation as David, Marko, and Laddie (who was getting a piggy-back ride from Marko) entered the cave. David posed his question again,

"Who's name, Dwayne?"

The brunette vampire tensed, "Just some chick Paul'n I met."

"We ate her!" Paul blurted, thinking he was helping the situation.

Dwayne rolled his eyes and gave Paul a look that said 'just shut up and let me handle it'.

David didn't pursue the matter further, Dwayne was predictable, he would tell him everything when he was ready. So for now David would let Dwayne and Paul act as if they could keep secrets from him.

Laddie broke David's intimidating stare as he plopped himself in Dwayne's lap. Dwayne affectionately pushed back the boy's bangs, returning the ridiculous grin he was sporting. It was hard to act tough around Laddie; there was just something about the kid that made him get spongy. Dwayne never had any siblings but the Pack was his family and they all treated Laddie like their little brother. He was still a half-vampire; even David thought it would be best for him to remain that way until young-adulthood. Didn't want some killer vamp kid on the loose.

"Sunrise soon." Marko said absentmindedly.

Paul gave Dwayne a sideways glance, "Yup."

Unnatural silence swept over the cave and only the sound of water dripping from stalactites could be heard. Dwayne was the first to stand,

"I'll be back."

00000000000000000

Dwayne crouched on a tree-branch as he tried to stay hidden from the ray of light from a streetlamp. He was convinced, he was a stalker. He'd never been so obsessed with prey before, so observing. Usually, prey was picked at random; a pretty girl who was down on her luck or a runaway no one would miss, but this girl was none of these things. The sun would rise in an hour but Dwayne just wanted to see her one last time. From his hiding perch he had a perfect view into her bedroom. She was sleeping now and he listened to the comforting rise and fall of her chest. Dwayne found breathing most annoying, even when he was human, something about it irritated him and he was glad he never had to draw breath again. Now it was somewhat of a habit. But when the girl breathed his mind was soothed. He laughed, soothed? Right. His mind was always wandering. He twitched when she moved; her skin looked like milk chocolate. Dwayne licked his lips and leaned forward. Unfortunately, the abused branch had taken quite enough of him and snapped abruptly.

With his heightened senses he easily leapt from the branch and into the girl's bedroom. He was incredibly stealthy but she still sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"You?!" she said, shocked and frightened.

Dwayne quickly used his superhuman speed to his advantage and vanished before the girl could utter another accusation.

That was close.


	4. Inquiry

**Yeahhhhhhhh, reviews! I just love them. **

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Four: Inquiry**

"You?!" Romy shouted, scrambling out of bed for her field hockey stick.

But when she reached it he was gone, only a faint smell of incense lingering. She sat on her bed, rolling the smooth stick between her palms. It was five in the morning and the sun was just peeking over the ocean waves. She never woke up earlier than twelve in the summer but she promised to take Hayden and Kellan to the beach that day. She lay back on the bed and tried to fall back asleep. She did a few moments later, still clutching the hockey stick.

0000000000000000000

When she went to the boardwalk that evening she searched diligently for Dwayne but no luck. It was as if he'd vanished off the face of the planet. She sighed and bought some cotton candy. The sugar would calm her nerves. Romy took a large bite of the pink fluff and sat on one of the merry-go-round benches.

"Hey girl." Said a familiar voice.

Paul slid in the seat next to her, "Miss me?"

"Ugh no." she said, shoving him a little.

Dwayne was standing behind her, quiet and stoic as usual. Paul made a pouty face,

"Aw c'mon we're friends right?"

She shook her head and looked at Dwayne, "Friends don't sneak into friend's bedrooms and watch them while they sleep."

Paul acted shocked, "Dude! That's creepy."

The ride stopped and Romy tried to chuck her cotton candy in the trash but Paul was faster and caught the stick. She huffed and turned away,

"Just leave me alone."

"Don't be like that baby, I didn't even do anything!" Paul said his mouth full of sticky candy, "D, say something." He said to Dwayne.

Dwayne sighed, "She is kinda right."

"Yeah but if she's the girl you think she is then you were only protecting her. Right?"

"Right." Dwayne said glumly.

Romy glanced over her shoulder and noticed they were still following, "I said leave me alone."

They persisted and Romy walked a little faster onto the sandy beach. She knew she was being idiotic for running to a non-populated area but something about the boys made them look like they didn't like sand very much. As she passed, a group of boys with Mohawks leered at her,

"Hey girly," they said, "there's a toll to pass. Just toss us some coin…. but dis us like'ur doin and we got trouble."

Romy rolled her eyes and tossed them a twenty dollar bill. She really didn't care about the money; she just wanted them to leave her alone. The ringleader smiled at her as he picked up the bill,

"That ain't even a transit."

Oh this has to be the worst day ever; Romy thought then said, "Well that's all I got."

The boys crouched around her, barking like dogs. They were trying to scare her and Romy thought it was beginning to work. But they retreated abruptly, hissing that they'd 'catch her later'. She huffed, in their dreams. Turning on the heel of her gladiator sandals she stepped right into Dwayne.

"You're the reason they left." She mused aloud.

Paul was grinning from ear to ear, "So are we friends now? Friends **do** save friends from being jumped."

She sighed, "I suppose I owe you two now? I mean, you spooked those guys with one look."

Paul looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well we're starving, right D?"

Dwayne reluctantly nodded, "Yeah."

Dwayne and Paul followed a disinclined Romy to a pizza parlor where she let them order whatever they pleased.

"Wow girl you must be loaded!" Paul grinned as he took in the feast before him.

Dwayne elbowed him in the ribs, "Shut up."

Romy poked at her gelato, the spoon sunk into the green lump, "I get by."

That was a slight fib. Romy's parents were millionaires and she did and got whatever she wanted. But she didn't want Paul and Dwayne to think she was some sort of stuck-up Beverley Hills brat. She especially didn't want Dwayne to think poorly of her, although she couldn't understand why. She should be furious at him for spying on her. If he was in her room at all; it was early and dark. Maybe she'd imagined he was there?

She pushed herself away from the table, "I'm gonna go. Thanks for… well you know."

"Wait!" Dwayne said quickly, surprising Paul, "Don't go, Fox."

"Fox?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

Dwayne suddenly felt embarrassed. Fox was the petname he used for her since he never did get her true name.

"Er yeah, I mean we don't know your name so… Fox fits."

Paul squinted his eyes, "Yeah I see it, your face looks like a fox."

Romy stopped and sat again, "My real name is Romy."

"Romy?" Paul snickered.

Dwayne wasn't fazed, "Fox is better."

As an awkward pause settled over the table Romy was locked in a heated staring match with Dwayne. Much like dogs staring to gain dominance, this contest was about endurance. Romy didn't know why she cared so much but she didn't want to look away.

It was in a vampire's nature to assert supremacy in a human relationship but Dwayne was having a little trouble. Fox's will was like iron, much like his own. Paul rolled his eyes, what a pair they made!

"Not to end the creepy staring but I'm bored." He whined.

Romy looked away, "We could ride the rides?"

Dwayne sighed in disgust. There were only so many times you could enjoy carnival rides, especially when you'd been enjoying them since they were built in the 60's. But he complied, as he wanted to stay as close to Fox as possible.

Romy and Paul on the other hand were having a great time. They rode the Tilt-a-Hurl over a dozen times; Romy vomited twice and kept asking Paul how he could keep his food down. 'Stomach of steel', he said cheekily. Vampires couldn't puke.

"Okay! Okay! Maybe you're not too bad." Romy said. She was walking arm and arm with Paul; which was driving Dwayne crazy. But she didn't know that.

Paul smiled, "Told ya."


	5. Endurance

**Chapter Five: Endurance**

Dwayne and Paul led the way as they walked across the boardwalk towards two other bikers and surprisingly a little boy. The curly haired one in a patch-work jean jacket looked less threatening than the other peroxide blonde dressed in black. The little boy was standing dangerously on the wooden railing of the walk but he didn't show any sign of fright. If any, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Finally!" the curly-haired one said exasperated, "I'm fucking hungry and you two just wander off!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Chill man, we were only gone for, like, a minute."

This seemed to settle the other but the peroxide blonde still wasn't convinced. He had piercing blue eyes and Romy felt like he was undressing her with them.

"Well, well, well, maybe all's forgiven if you tell us your name sweetheart." He said, directing his question to Romy.

Romy stepped from behind Dwayne but he answered for her, "This is Fox."

"Fox," he grinned, "suits her."

He got off his bike, holding out his hand for Romy to shake, "David."

"Nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Hey don't forget me!" the other shouted, bounding over to them. He kissed Romy's hand, "Marko at your service, Fox."

Romy blushed, "Thanks."

She suddenly felt something latch onto her leg. Looking down she saw the little boy was hugging her quite tightly. Romy smiled at him,

"And who's this?"

Dwayne mussed the boy's hair affectionately, "Laddie."

Laddie gazed up at her, "Hi Fox!" he beamed, hugging her even tighter.

So this rag-tag bunch was the feared and respected Lost Boys. Romy couldn't believe they'd accepted her so readily, like they'd been old friends. Quickly she looked at her watch, not wanting the boys to see she was keeping tabs on her timing. She had to be home by twelve.

* * *

Romy stared at the small shot glass filled with whisky in front of her. The boys stood behind her, waiting anxiously to see what she would do next. She sniffed the liquid experimentally but withdrew quickly when it burned her nostrils,

"So just one gulp?" she asked reluctantly.

Paul nodded, "One gulp."

"C'mon Fox, you can do it." David said, patting her on the shoulder affectionately.

She took a deep breath, noticing that Marko had started to quietly chant her name in an attempt to egg her on.

"Here goes." Romy winced, knocking back the whisky swiftly. The boys cheered behind her, whooping happily amongst themselves. They downed their shots quicker than her with obvious experience.

Dwayne grinned at her, "Good?"

She looked at him, exasperated by the strong drink, "G-good."

She'd never had a drink before but being with the boys made her feel so grown up. So grown up in fact that she'd broken her curfew, as it was now 1AM.

* * *

**Oh Romy's gonna be in BIG trouble for that. Next chapter Romy figures out what the boys really are. **


End file.
